One Human and a Mew
by Lolster239
Summary: The oldest and only human left on earth and his days with Mew who visits him occasionally
1. Chapter 1

Mew was hopping universes like she usually does, today she went to the real world where there are only humans and no pokemon!

Once she got there she noticed that there was no life... not even the things called 'insects'

She found one though, and went towards it (she was in Mexico at the time)...

* * *

Meanwhile Mew was going towards him, Sam was chopping wood for a fire... it had been years since he last used an electrical appliance, be it a washing machine or a phone he hasn't used one in over a few thousand years... and he doesn't even know how he lived to 1014 years old but he did!

"What did I ever do to deserve this..." he said, not knowing that Mew was above him

"No one is here, I'm all alone with the only thing keeping me sane is some plushies..."

"And I'm starting to think this is some sick joke made by god and the next day I'm going to see my family again... "

" _I just want someone to talk to, a friend_ " he whispered this last part...

"I should have cherished those last few years with them, instead I secluded myself from them and now their gone..." 'and I never got to say good bye...'

'What has he been though?' Thought Mew

Sam went inside to sleep,

* * *

"This has got to be the most depressing planet I have ever seen..." said Mew "how long has he been alive? Last time I checked it was a thousand years!"

Sam was currently sleeping, he was dreaming of the good times he had... and silently he let a few tears out...

 _dream_

 _We see a family watching tv in a living room... and one of them is Sam, and they are watching a movie together on his modded wii (he tried to charge money for using it, but failed)_

 _They were all laughing, then it changed to a scene from his childhood... he was playing with his cousins in a small pool in the backyard,_

 _And then it changes to the day he woke up to nothing..._

 _Dream end_

"hmmm?" He said "who's there?"

He saw no one except a strangely relisitic mew plush...

"Wait... thought I lost my mew plush a decade ago..." said Sam

He walked to a shelf and started reading a book (Dragon Ball Super vol. 1)

"Wrong book" said Sam

Sorry, (Comunist Manifesto)

"Better" he said 'don't know why I have it'

"So what do you do here?" Asked Mew

"Oh, so you do exist" said Sam "here I thought I finally went insane"

Mew got ticked off, "hey I do exist!" She yelled

"Not so loud, I haven't heard a sound in quite a while" said Sam "do you know how long has it been since i last seen anyone? Be it an animal or a human"

"I do nothing other than stay here and read whatever I find" said Sam "and explore the planet, so far I've reached canada... now I'm going for Russia"

"Uhhh, okay?" Said Mew "Why do you even live?"

"What?"

"Why? You have nothing left, I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself at this point" said Mew "there is literally nothing else here other than plants! And yet you still somehow survived during all this!"

There was a slight pause, "heh" said Sam "it's because... I really can't leave this place... it's my only home and I really don't know if there is an afterlife here, and I don't really feel like killing myself right now... maybe in the next millennium?"

He walked off to discover new lands (to him), and secretly Mew followed him

* * *

 _ **and so concludes the first chapter, how do you like it?**_

 _ **Hopefully I'm not overusing something here, if i am just tell me and I'll try to stop**_

 _ **But who knows?**_


	2. Memory 1

_[loading Memory...]_

 _[Playing Memory]_

 _The scene changes to one showing a family playing on their front yard in a small kiddie pool bought from a dollar store..._

 _The children were playing around, and of course having fun!_

 _And Sam was also enjoying this since he was in it too! (I think he was 5 at the time),_

 _Yeah, so far he was having fun, and no one. Can. Ruin. This. At. All... hopefully._

 _An hour or two later all of them took a shower after playing in that pool for so long!_

* * *

 _(Years later...)_

 _He was walking to back home later that day after a boring day at school... not knowing that that night would be the last night he would ever see his family... and friends... and pretty much everyone else!_

 _But let's talk about that last day..._

 _"Nice, they just confirmed Lets Go! Pikachu and Lets Go! Eevee" said Sam_

 _[End Memory...]_


End file.
